Aún con el tiempo
by Sairen-san
Summary: Sasuke sabía con qué se encontraría cuando regresara a Konoha. Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir como el dolor invadía a su ser al verlo al lado de otra persona que no era él. ¿Cómo ocultar lo que ya no se podía ocultar? Aún con el tiempo sus sentimientos siguen intactos. - ¿Sabes? Cuando me sonríes no sé si me ordenas o desordenas la vida
1. Sentimientos que aún no mueren

Sentimientos que aún no mueren

Si habia una cosa que justo en este momento no quisiera recordar eran justamente sus aventuras con él.

¿Y cuál era la razón? Simple y llanamente porque dolía. Pero si tuviera que escoger que era lo que mas le habia dolido de todo ello diría que, aquella tarde, cuando el estaba en el bosque y un halcón mensajero le trajo un sobre que haría que todas sus esperanzas se derrumbaran completamente.

Era especialmente interesante ver como un simple papel puede provocar tal grado de vacío, de tristeza y aunque le costara admitirlo...lágrimas.

Te invitamos a nuestra boda

Naruto y Hinata

Claro que decía más cosas, pero para Sasuke estas podrian irse todas a los ojos de la demás gente. Las únicas palabras que quedaron en su mente fueron BODA y NARUTO Y HINATA.

Bien, pensar en todo eso ya no tenía sentido y menos ahora que se dirigía a su dichosa aldea después de haber terminado su viaje de "redención de pecados", el cual solo había sido para reflexionar sobre lo que sentía por todos, por Konoha. Pero especialmente por el culpable de todas sus noches de insomnio...Naruto.

-¿Uchiha Sasuke?-alcanzó a escuchar de uno de los ninja de la entrada de la aldea-¡Uchiha Sasuke!-oh, ya se había dado cuenta-¡No puedo creer que al fin haya vuelto!, Su equipo lo extrañó mucho!-¿Naruto lo había extrañado? Oh si supiera cuanto Él lo había en verdad extrañado...

Después de ser anotado en la lista de control de salidas y entradas de la aldea, siguió su camino por el nocturno paisaje que le ofrecía Konoha.

¿A donde debía ir primero? Todo parecía señalar que con Naruto era la mejor opción, después de todo había hecho el viaje para verlo a él, pero, ¿donde vivía? Habría que preguntar a algún habitante de ahí

Pero eso no hizo falta, cuando se dirigía a la torre del hokage, la persona que buscaba emergió de la puerta del edificio. Oh no, este no era el momento.

Naruto apareció y la mente de Sasuke se congeló. No podía decir que habían pasado muchos años pero tampoco fue un periodo para subestimarse. Naruto había cambiado, pero más que eso, lo que ahora atacaba a la mente y el corazón de Sasuke eran los sentimientos de tantos y tantos recuerdos con él.

-¡Sasuke!-como era de esperarse del rubio, este corrió hacia él y se vió envuelto en sus brazos-¡Regresaste ttebayo! Al fin, No sabes cuanto te extrañamos Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei y Yo- Así que Naruto si lo había extrañado

-Que bien- respondió corta pero amablemente

-¡No sabes todo lo que tengo que contarte!,¡Me casé! ¡Y tú no fuiste a mi boda, teme!

-Es que no tenía tiempo para llegar, me encontraba muy lejos de la aldea- mentira, mentira, mentira...

-Ah ya veo, ¡Oye te invito a cenar a mi casa!- dijo alegremente. Pasar un buen rato con el Uzumaki no parecía mala idea asi que ¿porqué no?

Y se fueron caminando a lo que parecía ser la nueva casa de Naruto, pues la ruta que llevaban no era la que él conocía. Después entre su platica salió a la luz que efectivamente se había comprado una casa...y que vivía con Hinata.

-Te puedes quedar a dormir en mi casa, y mañana, los dos vamos a ver a Sakura-chan, estará de seguro muy feliz de verte- comentó el rubio sin darse cuenta de como afectaron sus palabras al Uchiha.

Sakura...otro tema que no quería tocar, parece que enserio lo había esperado. Aquella vez que partió al viaje del cual actualmente volvía, le había agradecido por haberlo esperado y perdonado, pero eso era todo. No quería ilusionarla con algo que no podía ser, porque a pesar de todo, no sentía nada por ella mas que un sentimiento de compañerismo.

Mientras pensaba en esto se dió cuenta que ya habían llegado a la casa del Uzumaki.

Entraron en la casa e inmediatamente Sasuke se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá tejiendo, mientras tarareaba una canción, mientras tenía algo puesto en la estufa que estaba hirviendo. Al parecer era arroz.

-¿Sasuke-kun?- Otra con la pregunta estúpida, ¿Que acaso había mucha gente parecida a él? ¿O esque talvez la estaba odiando por adelantado solo por ser la esposa de Naruto?

-Hinata, ¡Sasuke ya volvió!- Naruto caminó hasta quedar al lado de ella y desde ahí apunto a Sasuke- ¡Tengo que darle la bienvendida, así que lo invité a cenar dattebayo!

-Que bien que hayas vuelto Sasuke-kun, en un momento les sirvo- ofreció amable Hinata, pero Sasuke no pudo evitar escuchar cierta ¿cómo decirlo? Molestia mal disfrazada en su voz

-Ven Sasuke, sientate ahí- dijo el rubio apuntando un asiento frente a él en su amplia mesa rectangular

Hinata llegó y sirvió a cada quien su respectivo plato, pero de nuevo Sasuke notó cierta hostilidad en su manera de verlo y tratarlo. Si, definitivamente, su relación con ella ya iba por un muy mal camino.

La cena fue amena, a excepción de las miraditas de rencor que le enviaba la Hyuuga, fue la tranquila platica de viejos tiempos con su amigo lo que la hizo cómoda.

-Sasuke, ven conmigo a la sala, quiero enseñarte algunas cosas ttebayo- Comentó Naruto. Sasuke asintió y ambos se levantaron de la mesa, dando gracias por la comida.

Naruto se sentó en uno de sus suaves sillones mientras tomaba un grueso libro azul.

-¡Te enseñare las fotos de mi boda!- No, no, no, no podía ver eso, no cuando acababa de llegar, no cuando apenas podía acostumbrarse a la idea de Hinata y Naruto como esposos. Por supuesto que se había preparado mentalmente caminando hacía la aldea a ver a los dos como un feliz matrimonio, sin embargo había cosas para las que aún no estaba preparado, y esta era una de ellas. Pero terminó haciendo lo que venía haciendo desde un inicio, actuar para ocultar su dolor, no podía ser tan difícil.

Ahí sentado al lado de él, pudo ver la sonrisa emocionada que tenía Naruto mientras abría su álbum. Entonces vió lo que no debía ver.

Naruto estaba al lado de Hinata en todas las malditas fotos, ambos sonriendo, y los demás invitados también lo hacían, todos sonreían, todos estaban felices, en verdad parecía que la pareja estaba enamorada y a todos les agradaba bastante su relación.

-Naruto- pensó Sasuke, esto le afectaba más de lo que debería. Sasuke no era ningún tonto, desde joven con el equipo 7, se había dado cuenta que lo que sentía por Naruto era más que amistad, que no lo haya querido aceptar era punto y aparte. Sus acciones también habían dejado mucho de que dudar cuando eran jóvenes, porque siempre quizo aplastar esos lazos que tenía y sigue teniendo con él, pero en aquella batalla en el Valle del fin se dió cuenta que era imposible y peor aún, terminó amandolo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Y en su viaje se dió cuenta que su felicidad estaba al lado de él. Y verlo con esa hermosa sonrisa al lado de alguien que no era él, era algo que su ya de por sí, maltratado corazón, no podía soportar. Talvez por más que se hubiera preparado para ello, su reacción seguiría siendo siempre la misma.

Entonces sintió un terriblemente familiar ardor en los ojos. Oh no, no debía llorar. No ahí, no ahora, no con él. Intentó detener las lagrimas que amenazaban con recorrer sus mejillas pero fue en vano. Tenía que irse de ahi ya...YA.

-¿Sasuke?¿Estás bien?- Naruto ya se había dado cuenta que el Uchiha tenía la mirada baja y estaba volteado al lado contrario de donde estaba él.

Sasuke no dijo nada y se levantó silenciosamente del sillón, bajando todo lo que podía el rostro para que nadie viera sus frías lágrimas. Se dirigió a la puerta dispuesto a salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero sintió como alguien lo tomaba del brazo. Volteó para encontrarse con la azul mirada del culpable de su llanto.

-¿Sasuke?¿A donde vas? Espera...¿Estas...lloran...-no pudo terminar la frase. Sintió como Sasuke soltaba violentamente su único brazo del agarre que ejercía y vió como a velocidad ninja, salía corriendo de su casa.

-¡Sasuke!- por supuesto Naruto lo persiguió, pero como era de esperarse de Sasuke este ya se había esfumado- Sasuke...

Mientras tanto se escuchaban los pasos fuertes de Sasuke sobre la vereda, una vez que había perdido a Naruto de vista, empezó a correr sin ningún sigilo por la aldea, sin saber exactamente a donde iba. Lo mejor era ir con Kakashi, el cual era el actual Hokage, de seguro él solucionaría sus problemas de vivienda.

Sus lágrimas caían desenfrenada y desesperadamente por sus ojos.

¿Porqué con ella?¿Porqué no él?

El dolor era insoportable, y dicho dolor se manifestaba en sus lagrimas que no parecían tener intenciones de detenerse.


	2. Te lo dije

**Te lo dije**

Sabía que si quería seguir teniendo aunque sea un poco de dignidad, lo último que debía hacer era salir de su departamento. Ya había amanecido, y afortunadamente Kakashi si había conseguido un pequeño cuarto donde quedarse a dormir mientras sus problemas de vivienda se solucionaban.

Tampoco es como que tuviera mucho sentido esconderse, tarde o temprano, el rubio tocaría su puerta con infinitas y hartantes preguntas. Si se trataba de encontrarlo, Naruto era capaz de llamar a los 5 kages para dar con su paradero.

Inevitablemente una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Sasuke.

Ese rubio tonto y de sonrisa despreocupada había incluso perdido un brazo por él. Arriesgó su sueño de convertirse en hokage, seguir a un criminal no era bueno para futuro ejemplo a seguir de la aldea.

Y todo lo hizo por él

Pero ya no quería pensar en eso. Ya no, ya lo había hecho durante todo su viaje, solo para llegar a lo evidente.

El problema era que no sabía que hacer ahora. Sí, había regresado solo para ver a Naruto, pero también ya había concluido su viaje, por lo cual ya planeaba quedarse a vivir en Konoha.

Naruto pronto haría su familia ¿no?. ¿Y él que haría entonces? Cualquier tipo de plan o relación aunque sea de compañerismo, ya estaba cancelada con el rubio.

No quería arruinar su feliz matrimonio con sus estúpidos sentimientos, lo de ayer por la noche no había sido algo que se dejara pasar facilmente, y Sasuke sabía que de no haberse controlado, pudo ponerse mucho peor.

Lo mejor era alejarse de él, y que cada quien continuara por su camino, con sus respectivas familias y problemas.

Familia...

En su viaje también había pensado en ello, y lastimosamente ahora en lo primero que pensaba con esa palabra era en Sakura.

Debía ir a hablar con ella. Lo mejor era prepararse psicológicamente para eso...

Una vez que terminara de cambiarse, saldría a buscarlo.

-Sasuke- pensó. Había vuelto.

De todas las reacciones que se esperó de Sasuke al llegar, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza una como esa.

Además estaba casi seguro de que le pareció ver que Sasuke lloraba. Y eso era algo que no iba a permitir. No toleraba verlo sufrir, por eso de joven lo había perseguido por todos lados para que dejara su oscuro plan de venganza.

Terminó subiendo el cierre de su chamarra naranja, y bajó las escaleras con intenciones de salir.

-Naruto-kun- esa era Hinata- aún no desayunas- le dijo lo más pacificamente que podía.

-Lo siento Hinata, dejalo para la comida, tengo que ir a buscar a Sasuke- Naruto abrió la puerta y salió al templado día.

Ya sabía con quien debía ir si quería saber en donde se hospedaba Sasuke.

Sasuke tocó la cuidada puerta de esa bella casa que ya se conocía de memoria (por fuera).No tardó mucho en abrirse.

-¡¿Sasuke-kun?!- Ahí estaba, aquella pelirrosa que llevaba años conociendo.

Los ojos de Sakura de llenaron de felicidad, emoción e ilusión.

Uh, esto iba a ser incomodo.

-¡Pasa, pasa!- Sakura abrió la puerta más, mientras que con su brazo lo invitaba a pasar.

Sasuke se adentró en la casa. Solo un par de veces había entrado y había sido con Naruto.

-¿Gustas té o alguna otra cosa?- Sakura cuidaba cada gesto que hacía como si temiera que con equivocarse, Sasuke desapareciera.

-Té amargo estaría bien- contestó el pelinegro con su usual seriedad.

-Ahora mismo te lo traigo- y sin más, vió como Sakura caminaba o corría a la cocina.

Observó la sala de la casa. Fotos de Sakura por todos lados. Se preguntaba si seguía viviendo con sus padres porque todo apuntaba a que no.

Sakura volvió con dos tazas en una bandeja y se sentó al lado de él dandole su taza. Estaba más cerca de lo normal.

-Sasuke-kun, no puedo creer que hayas vuelto, te extrañé mucho- se acercó melosa hacia él. ¿Enserio? Acababa de verla y lo primero que hace es ¿coquetear?. Sakura era una chica muy inteligente pero cuando estaba Sasuke parecía que sus neuronas se iban de vacaciones.

-Sakura- era mejor ser directo- Creí que a estas alturas ya estarías casada o mínimo comprometida.

Sakura hizo una pequeña mueca de tristeza.

-Ya sabes que solo te amo a ti- contestó con un leve rubor en las mejillas.

-Y tu ya sabes que no siento lo mismo por ti- corto y preciso.

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró con un gesto que solo se podía describir como decepción.

-Creí...creí que ya habias pensado mejor las cosas, y que me darías una pequeña oportunidad- La kunoichi ya estaba llorando, esto iba mal.

-Sakura, yo nunca di lugar a que pensaras que reflexionaría sobre mis sentimientos hacia tí- debía ser suave si no quería acabar mal.

-Sasuke-kun- tomó aire como si le fuera a costar mucho lo que iba a decir- ¿Amas a alguien más, no es así?

Sí, esto iba a acabar muy mal.

-¿ Y donde está ese departamento-ttebayo?- Naruto estaba torturando a Kakashi para sacar información sobre Sasuke.

\- Ve a buscarlo tú y ya no molestes- Pero Kakashi ya estaba acostumbrado a la neciedad de Naruto.

-¡Tsk!- Naruto salió de la oficina azotando la puerta.

Ok, no se había esperado eso. Creyó que Naruto lo estamparía contra la pared si no le daba información, así era siempre que se trataba de Sasuke. Además, ¿porqué Sasuke no le dió su dirección? ¿ Porqué tanta urgencia con encontrarlo?

Solo podía significar una cosa...Algo no muy bueno había pasado en la noche entre esos dos.

-Sakura...-¿que si estaba enamorado de alguien? Si y vaya que lo estaba, llevaba amandolo toda su maldita vida. Pero él no lo amaba.

Por primera vez se sintió identificado con Sakura. Así como ella le dijo alguna vez.

Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo.

Él amaba tanto a Naruto que ya no lo podía ni quería soportar. Por eso volvió para verlo, porque no soportaba un minuto más sin ver sus hermosos ojos, sin escuchar su a veces molesta pero melodiosa risa, sin, sin, sin...

-Si, Sakura, si lo hago- tomo una pausa para que pudiera digerir mejor las cosas- Y nunca dejaré de hacerlo- Sakura ya estaba llorando desesperadamente- Por eso, en el corto tiempo que estuve en la aldea antes de partir- lento y suave, lento y suave- te advertí que no me esperaras y creí que había sido claro.

-Sasuke-kun, ya losé, pero no puedo amar a alguien más que a ti.

-Y yo no puedo amar a alguien más que esa persona.


	3. Sigue así mejor por mí

Era de noche.

Sasuke caminaba hacia su departamento.  
Iba por las sombras mientras pensaba en su frustrante plática con Sakura.

 _Sasuke-kun, solo te amo a ti._  
 _Sasuke-kun, eres el amor de mi vida._  
 _Sasuke-kun, no me digas eso._  
 _Sasuke-kun, piensalo mejor porfavor._

Como si en su viaje no lo hubiera hecho ya.

Sakura no era una mala mujer. Pero tenía esa sensación que lo que ella sentía por él, seguía siendo un capricho inmaduro.

Bueno pensandolo mejor, no es normal llevar tantos años con un capricho que se supone que solo sería temporal.

Después de haber acabado de hablar con Sakura, se había dirigido a aquel campo de entrenamiento donde Kakashi les había hecho el exámen para ser sus alumnos.  
Se había metido en el bosque que rodeaba al campo, había buscado un árbol que le diera una reconfortante sombra y se había acostado debajo de él a reflexionar.

¿Qué si eso había hecho toda la tarde? Sí, ni mas ni menos.

Los recuerdos de aquél exámen iban y venían. Había sido hace tanto tiempo...

Vió que ya había llegado al edificio. Con toda la calma del mundo, se metió y empezó a subir las escaleras, una a una, sin prisa alguna.

Llegó a la puerta de su departamento y la abrió.

De inmediato notó algo diferente, recorrió el lugar con la vista, todo estaba igual, pero tenía la sensación de que...

-¡Sasuke!-El rubio salio de detrás de la cocina.

Tal como predijo, Naruto lo había encontrado, ya mejor no le preguntaba como lo había hecho.

-¿¡Qué haces aquí!?- Sasuke aunque intentara no demostrarlo, estaba nervioso por la presencia de Naruto.

\- Vine a hablar contigo-teme- el rostro de Naruto, antes alegre, ahora se había puesto serio.

-No tenemos nada de que hablar- se merecía el premio a la respuesta más estúpida y típica de la historia.

-¡Claro que sí! Ayer de repente te fuiste sin ninguna razón, sé que te pasa algo- se acercó un paso a él.

\- No me pasa nada, solo me aburrí de tu plática- decía mientras retrocedía un paso.

-Sí, claro, por eso saliste corriendo a velocidad de la luz- añadió otro paso- Ya dime que tienes, teme- un paso más.

\- No pasa nada dobe, olvídalo por favor, ni yo sé que me pasó- retrocede otro paso.

Y se dió cuenta que ya había chocado contra la pared. Naruto se acercó todavía más.

-¿Estás seguro?- Estaba tan cerca de él que Sasuke se estremeció al escucharlo hablar.

-Sí- respondió tratando porque su voz sonara seria y tranquila, lo que al parecer funcionó, porque Naruto se separó de él.

-¡Bueno! Vamos a comer- Naruto se dirigió a la cocina por donde había salido.

Sasuke se sentó en su pequeño comedor hasta qué...

-¡Espera! No me digas que es ramen.

-¡Adivinaste! No te preocupes, Hinata me ha enseñado a prepararlo manualmente- Ugh ya mencionó a esa mujer.

-Hn- el nombre de Hinata lo ponía de malas con solo ser mencionado

Naruto llegó con el plato de Sasuke y lo puso enfrente de él, luego volvió a la cocina por el suyo.

Sasuke observó su tazón. Olía bien, además se veía que Naruto se había esforzado en hacerlo. Nunca cambiaría.

-Usuratonkachi...- pensó en alto.

-¿Mande?- Sasuke salió de su ensoñación, parece que no estaba pensando, si no hablando.

-Nada- quitó importancia al tema y empezó a comer. No sabía tan mal...

-¿Que tal está?- parecía que el Uzumaki le leía la mente.

-No está mal.

La sonrisa de Naruto se ensanchó arrogantemente. Si Sasuke se lo decía era porque en verdad estaba dispuso a comer o más bien atacar su plato.

Cuando terminaron Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

-Y dime que planeas hacer ahora que te quedarás en Konoha.

-...- fantástico, se acabó su tranquilidad mental- pues- piensa, piensa, piensa- ...voy a... reconstruir mi clan.

¿¡Qué había acabado de decir!?, no, no, no el no quiso decir eso

-...- Naruto lo miraba como analizando lo que acababa de decir

Maldición, ya lo había arruinado.

-Bueno yo...

Naruto le dedicó una sonrisa pícara.

-¿Y con quien piensas hacerlo eh?.

- _Contigo-_ pensó Sasuke. Rapidamente, los colores se le subieron a la cara por el pensamiento.

-Uhhhhh ya hasta estas rojito solo de pensarlo- y Naruto no ayudaba.

-¡Dobe!¡Eso no te incumbe!- de seguro se veía tan patético a lo veinte años y con un rubor incómodo por pensar en el amor de su vida cuál adolescente.

\- Oh bueno- Naruto tenía intenciones de reír , pero sabía que por su bien era mejor no hacerlo.

Sasuke tomó su plato y se levantó de la mesa.

-Bueno, gracias por la comida, pero ya es de noche y haré lo que se supone que todos hacen en la noche- oh, que mal había sonado eso, y al parecer Naruto también lo notó porque se tapó la boca para retener su risa de nuevo- ¡Iré a dormir, tonto!, y agradecería poder dormir sabiendo que ya no hay un loco en mi departamento.

-Ya, ya me voy-Naruto se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió y salió, no sin antes voltearse a ver a Sasuke con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Buenas noches Sasuke- cerró la puerta y el departamento quedó en silencio.

Sasuke tomó sus mejillas y se dió cuenta que estaban calientes. Hace tanto que no veía esa sonrisa en Naruto...

Naruto llegó a su casa.

Lo primero que vió al entrar fue a Hinata sentada en el sofá de la sala. Ya era tarde, y ella lo había esperado.

-Naruto-kun, te esperé para comer y cenar y no llegaste- dijo intentando no sonar enojada- ¿Acaso tardaste tanto en encontrar a Sasuke-kun?

-Lo siento Hinata, es que Kakashi-sensei no me quiso decir, así que tuve que recolectar información de la gente- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, pero Hinata no sonreía- Lo encontré y platiqué con él- omitió que primero descubrió su domicilio, vio que no tenía alimentos, fue a comprar comida y preparo ramen como ella le enseñó- Perdóname Hinata, prometo que mañana comeré contigo como siempre.

Hinata se relajó ante eso, solo había sido un día, se le podía perdonar ¿no?

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun, ahora ya vámonos a dormir- Hinata se levantó del sofá, tocó el hombro de Naruto en señal de "todo está bien" y subió las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto, y Naruto no tardó en seguirla.

Naruto se puso su pijama y se acostó al lado de Hinata, la cual ya había cerrado los ojos para descansar.

Miró al techo y frunció el ceño sin saber porqué.  
No sabía que pasaba pero se sentía raro, se sentía...molesto.

Sasuke ya planeaba hacer su vida. Naruto como su mejor amigo debería sentirse feliz por él pero...

Le molestaba y no sabía porqué exactamente.

A lo mejor ya estaba pensando tonterías por el cansancio. Se la había pasado gran parte del día preguntando a aldeano por aldeano sobre el paradero de Sasuke.

Cerró los ojos. Era el cansancio y nada más que eso.

Sasuke estaba acostado en su modesta cama individual. No podía dormir.

Y era porque algo le inquietaba.

Naruto tomó muy bien el hecho de hacer su propia familia, siendo que lo había dicho sin planearlo.

¿A qué quería llegar con esto? Que a Naruto no le importaba que él estuviera con otra persona que no fuera él, demostrando que todo lo que sentía por él era una gran amistad, fortalecida por años de convivencia e incluso lejanía.

Todo lo contrario a él.

De seguro Naruto ahorita abrazaba a Hinata en su cama matrimonial, indiferente a la decisión de Sasuke, indiferente a sus sentimientos.

Naruto le había perdonado lo de la cena con Hinata muy fácilmente. ¿¡Qué acaso no veía que le había dolido!? Obvio que no iba a salir corriendo a "la velocidad de la luz" solo porque "le aburría su plática".

Pero era mejor tomar su indiferencia de esas situaciones como algo bueno. Así sería más fácil ocultar sus sentimientos.

Sakura cerró sus hinchados ojos de tanto llorar.

Estaba sentada abrazando sus piernas en la esquina de su balcón.

-Hija- esa era su mamá afuera de su cuarto, Sakura lo había cerrado con llave- te dejo un té aqui afuera por si gustas cenar- silencio- Y...buenas noches.

Pero Sakura sabía que aún no había terminado de hablar.

-Hija, sé que es difícil pero... porfavor ya no sufras más- era su mamá al fin y al cabo, por lo que le dolía ver sufrir a su hija- te espero mañana en el desayuno.

Sakura escuchó los pasos de su madre por el pasillo, caminando hacia su cuarto

¿Porqué? Se la había pasado toda la vida esperándolo, amandolo ¿Porqué no podía mínimo concederle una cita?

No tenía idea de quien era el amor de Sasuke, pero lo sabría, porque sea quien sea, lo estaba haciendo sufrir. Lo notó al ver melancolía en los ojos de Sasuke mientras le decía que estaba enamorado de alguien más.

¡Ella le enseñaría lo que es el amor!

Sasuke se volteó en su cama esquivando todos los pensamientos relacionados con Naruto e incluso Sakura.

Lo mejor era dormir.

Sus sentimientos eran tan tontos como Naruto.


	4. Lo admito:perdí

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6ba3c8ee7e8282e5fbad03cdd7fdcff1"Nada como empezar tu día con un fresco y renovante entrenamiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="355299e9d6e59a9c948d7cdba2be888f"Sasuke estaba en el campo de entrenamiento en el que ayer había style="box-sizing: border-box;" /El sol en su espalda, sus musculos ejercitándose, el sudor en su frente.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68355dbb0fc9c445b813f1bf82342e84"Definitivamente no había nada mejor como el entrenamiento por la mañana para desestresarse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1a1b85bb1830f34eac1963d12385ebb"-¡Teme! ¡No esperé encontrarte aquí!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b00ebbe0e16ef0534098e6b0ba40fc9"Eso claro hasta que llega un rubio hiperactivo para demostrarte que la suerte no estaba de tu lado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce8ad99da4590fcdf86acd93a47cad51"-Yo menos.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8679385f3a4d3ba25a8283b90ef4a74f"¿Que si odiaba la presencia de Naruto? La respuesta es No. Al contrario, disfrutaba mucho su compañia. Pero las cosas siempre se complican con él. Y siempre terminaba actuando como no quería actuar. Tonto Naruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03980294d2ad63da57b30a7edf06b02b"-¡Te reto a una pelea! El que gane le pedirá lo que quiera al otro- primer enfrentamiento después de su última pelea en el valle de fin- pero solo será una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, podemos usar kunais, shurikens y claro, tu espada- sí, él tampoco tenía ganas de hacer arder el campo con un katon/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43763c0b0886ecc72f9c23f753458b95"-Ok, pero si te gano, aceptalo y no lloriquees- ah, como extrañaba provocarlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28ddd97746bec8c35352206932eab7fa"-¡Oye, yo no hago eso, Bakasuke!-y él no era el único que lo extrañaba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34272ae9ccdb5fcaf6fcd1f56eaa5b34"-¿¡Cómo me llamaste idiota!?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aa7c510c3fa7c16f5d9ac0622596667"Ambos se colocaron en posiciones de ataque, Sasuke sacó su katana, Naruto un par de kunais./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80e9910f270e783ba2da741624f71e8a"Luegó, perfectamente sincronizados corrieron en direccion de la del otro para chocar con sus herramientas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93a35d4ee627c55f00303b4b9405a82d"Sasuke blandía su katana, cada movimiento que hacía era fino y delicado, fríamente style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Por otro lado Naruto evitaba como podía sus ataques con sus kunai, Sasuke seguía siendo igual de hábil, aún con un brazo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cf810a7a7e0a100640d5f036433ec33"Pasaron alrededor de 20 minutos y todo iba exactamente igual. Ninguno de los dos se rendía apesar de que ya se empezaban a cansar. 30 minutos más. 40, 50 style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Pasaron 10 minutos más, y ya se veía que sus movimientos eran más lentos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8d16c8880f99ce59fcbcbc08afcc48d7"¿Qué les había pasado? Eran unos excelentes ninjas y, con media hora de entrenamiento ya estaban cansados. O algo diferente estaba pasando.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7c6a6bdfd28699d07c63f502ecdf5da"Sasuke miraba fijamente los ojos de Naruto, estaba perdido en ellos, y Naruto estaba en las mismas condiciones./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9587e7e6200e6906912e8c544226ef2b"Poco a poco, los choques de sus herramientas se hicieron apenas audibles./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9a19da82a520f23bb4e4e7bdeb4e1c2"Se detuvieron para analizar que le trataba de decir la mirada de uno al otro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d171a6fc61a8c04883bef653fa10ae7"Sasuke lo veía con una mirada de cariño, mucho cariño, pero a la vez indecisa. Era como si siempre le hubiese querido decir algo, pero no podía hacerlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f8940e0322c1f5ca2d04848a062d84e"Sasuke siempre había sido una persona que se guardaba sus comentarios y decía solo lo que tenía que decir y ya. A lo mejor eso que le quería decir, a él no le parecía lo suficientemente importante como para decirlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eb97be700cd67d19dc44819188b73f57"Mientras tanto Sasuke estaba en condiciones similares. La mirada de Naruto le transmitía...enojo. Era como si muy en lo profundo de su subconsciente, estuviese molesto con él. Pero además le pedía perdon. Y Sasuke ahora mismo se preguntaba eso, ¿de qué le pedía perdón?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ef5489be31e00db4aa316b20bf79c37"¿Qué me quieres decir?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="11ea715558bdd8db6269896a2e96709d"¿Porqué, te disculpas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b13fc9060321dc718eab14f75a069c3d"¿Porqué no lo dices y ya?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a6265bbe09ac0e597ab3d7b6fce8024"¿Lo sientes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e5de3206f75d554789ae90a1d8b0f10e"En un rápido movimiento, Naruto tiró a Sasuke al pasto, apresando su única muñeca con una de sus manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c1477bed0b3e5e772d374f2a8c334f56"Ahora Naruto estaba sobre él cerca, muy cerca del rostro del otro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4d7955c30d875b83c4d881ba4e5784a"-Dímelo- fue casi un susurro ronco, pero lo suficientemente claro y demandante para que Sasuke lo escuchara/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="84bebec7c57acb8ac2e1dd8ff453e84f"Sasuke abrió los ojos de par en par, ¿de qué hablaba?, ¿decirle qué? Un momento...¡Estaba tirado con Naruto encima de él! Y este último lo veía tan intensamente.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="868af70219bfce2a27f481d749845dfe"-N-naruto- ese fue el casi inaudible gemido de Sasuke, pero había sido lo suficientemente fuerte para sacar a Naruto de su coma mental./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4be92b26249b02aa90629ef98dd2f286"Naruto se levantó y vió a Sasuke con cara de que no sabía porqué había hecho eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3596373d6cb72c6df6c842b6e3d57b85"Cierto, lo había tirado sin pensarlo dos veces para que le dijera lo que lleva tanto tiempo escondiendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcc03a9c4f9f2783a3609eced6edf2da"-T-te decía- Sasuke también ya se había levantado, y aunque se miraba confundido, le exigía una explicación con el gesto- Que me digas, que si eso es todo lo que tienes, teme- Eso de seguro fue muy convincente ¿no?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2fa483210007bd6d66be8fe2391661c"- Hn- Sasuke sabía que no era eso, pero quería evitar el tema- ya me voy, tengo que irme a comer/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="741646bff86432430226b60cdfe222fe"- ¡Te invito a comer a mi casa!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e040fe7c13186db8b4ade0604c8e5432"-¡NO!- eso si que no lo iba a permitir- quiero decir, no, dobe, prefiero prepararme una ensalada, hoy no gusto ramen instantáneo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c68e2677d073086275569ef3a836166"- Pero...- Sasuke se estaba yendo y él no quería eso- ¡Yo gané la pelea!- Sasuke había detenido su andar. En el blanco- Y como dijimos que te puedo pedir lo que sea, te pido que vayas a comer conmigo-ttebayo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fde11587601ee74759b4a13b8654468"Sasuke iba a rechazar la petición diciendo que cuales eran las razones para decir que había ganado. Pero luego recordó que había quedado tirado en el pasto apresado por él, asi que era mejor aceptar sin preguntar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="382ab723ad7bdae40ae35c1a384be05c"-Bueno, pero que no sea ramen/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c18ed577fe95af9ef1e97f0e9ededca"-¿Qué se te antoja a ti?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e978c5d5ff432871b1d4f7f00c8d7a8b"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Tú- /empensó y nuevamente se le subieron los colores al rostro, por el pensamiento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3596ed1e76824c2f5bd9782120160a1"-Dije qué no quién/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b65e446888f157c35a80583f72e019f"- Ya lo sé, idiota- Sasuke se adelantó varios metros en el andar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9ba6c6220466f84c41db9fcf57b1f44"-Hahahaha, no seas tímido Sasuke/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="70ff5077c80853a200cb3e069db0b3b7"-Callate si no quieres que me arrepienta de esto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3d80c073c0ac815db160b521482fceb"-Vamos a comer onigiri si quieres- Naruto ya lo había alcanzado/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="933b8da707e10f5618aa3a3926e3f077"-Esta bién, vamos- cortó Sasuke, hasta que recordó y se volteó hacia Naruto con una mirada amenazadora- Si me vuelves a llamar Bakasuke, tendrás el honor de visitar el infierno en vida con mi chidori/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fa9dfd01bd29b3a66bbc70235f0146b"- ¡Que macabro!. Ya, ya esta bién...Bakasuke/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86bff5f9b356320df424953a8f2ea14f"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d2bfaa7b083fc9bbf07adc54e45cdb1"Era el momento de actuar, hoy empezaría su plan para averiguar a quién amaba Sasuke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46787ea5b79c62b4104f3de88c9cb996"Salió con un sueter verde, unos pantalones entallados beige y unas sandalias negras. Ese ahora era su vestuario informal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cb090e2f9e57229e278d839955503dc"Su mamá creyó que ya se sentía mejor, ya que en la mañana había bajado a desayunar, luego estuvo otra vez encerrada en su cuarto haciendo algo que desconocía y ahora al fin salía de su cuarto, y no tenía rastros de haber llorado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbc7f74e67403d8cf97883721650cf3a"Oh, si supiera lo que estaba a punto de ver su hija.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="148c40d95446f25926f681c1864a0e9f"Sakura salió de la casa, era invierno pero el clima estaba inusualmente cálido. Una vez que tuviera el nombre de esa persona, todo estaría bajo su control/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8b725477740ed97e8d4a422aaf31dc97"¡Era por el bien de él, el bien de Sasuke!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39a052566f5a975c31e324e3537c8797"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="597b13bfd58ee8b260c02adae4f3ab79"Naruto y Sasuke estaban sentados en una mesa para cuatro, pero por supuesto, solo eran ellos dos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b63318bcc43b7ccf9ffd60f18b516478"Sasuke comía onigiri tranquilamente, mientras Naruto se tomaba un zumo de quien sabe qué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="068166baac24758fcac0fc651ecd8daa"Todo iba tranquilo hasta que.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2ba513ddd78c6f9fb6a340c1cfd9ccf5"-Oye Sasuke, pero ya enserio, ¿en quién estas pensando para "reconstruir"- hizo comillas con los dedos- tu clan?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bb7242edf07a1fcdbd68818515bd4f6d"-em style="box-sizing: border-box;"En tí- /em¡que ya con eso! ¡¿Que no podía pensar tranquilamente, antes de que su cerebro le diera una muy inapropiada respuesta?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9c4eaba6b2302957bb0c136021d4f94"-Dejame adivinar...Sakura-chan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3ce88d7a2dcfdd46244d375233e6da6"-Qué te importa/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cff80da3a8ebb40dc955ebf89b8e3ec9"-Así que es ella ¿eh?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="df01ea373aeb1f6170e05cf30d20271a"-No, ya callate/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a61e3b2e3ccec0a8a8ac15f1a7078d3"-Si/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b7ad67c95f8b9696852e5825de30b14"-No/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ff02f7ac18cfa47f65fd3807aa41c5e0"-Si/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5d17f349ee9d90c4d3f7a41efd56c32"-No/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e87a946e9ba1c37567e048060a55b000"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5584d2bdca1e2c58f5186f3ac68d808c"Sakura ya estaba cerca del lugar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="318b340011759956d72af00cb9fae199"-Ahí esta- dijo para ella misma divisandolo en una mesa, también no tardó en notar que estaba acompañado con ¿Naruto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2839c8654fade86cf2046948dc1a9d0"Buscó una mesa libre y la encontró, estaba detrás de ellos, pero la cubría un pequeño arbol decorativo. Estaba a pedir de boca. Fue a sentarse discretamente. Ordenó un café con leche/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="41fdbae80087ab6a9216228b5cfe57f1"Ahora tenía que poner atención a la conversación.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e701f6731d04b843ebba0b9805835c42"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /-Que no/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7a3917c812216ce89ee9758b047e3993"-Que si/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cad80ac81afbea5cc0b6a682f412a2fd"-Que no, dobe , no es ella/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67f36ca245d5580e26006401a88487da"-Entonces quién hace latir tu amargado corazón-dijo con una sonrisa burlona/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="10e2a17749792b8ea7154af26f536bc2"Sasuke se estaba llevando su taza a la boca. Detuvo su acción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9926d50fb644917d4ccbda28f556e300"¿Hacer latir su corazón? Sí había una persona, y estaba ahora enfrente de él. Si de latir se trataba, podía decir que su corazón lo estaba haciendo en este momento, lo hacía cada vez que estaba con él. Se sentía vivo, se sentía seguro, se sentía cómodo, se sentía invencible a su lado, sentía que los problemas eran mucho más pequeños de lo que enrealidad eran, sentía que no debería separarse de él, sentía todas esas cosas que no sientes con un amigo normal y corriente, tampoco con un mejor amigo, porque le gustaba cada pequeño gesto de él, cada cosa, cada momento y eso hacía que lo...amara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="825e6a63428a008765e06057b70418f1"-Pues... hay alguien/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ef243bd8eb9fe501f3264ae6cc76fd2"-Pues dime quién es - Naruto ahora lo miraba atentamente, esperando la respuesta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f498673ef9137cd5722d109086e29b7"-No puedo decirlo, esa persona no me ama, además no puede ayudarme a reconstruir mi clan/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc655ad2680e4fc2eb71a856f32abed2"-¿Y reconstruir tu clan es todo lo que te importa?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9810a0a8f9d5776128f97d81a8be8ebf"No, reconstruir su clan no le podía importar menos. Se lo había dicho como excusa, había salido accidentalmente, y ahora ahí estaba disfrazando su mentira./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0060967d85b54f18dd09de68790ac63"-No- respondió cortamente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cc90983dd087e40a8cea56c54c1fecd3"-Sasuke, ¿entonces qué te lo impide?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f09719b394f72f07642a874f086ef45"-Una amistad y un matrimonio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbd8bc872827215787aa586a9c864f04"-¿Y ella te ama?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="096462478116b9dffcf3b1df64a362bf"Sasuke lo miró. Lo miró tan fijamente que Naruto sintió que estaba desnudo frente a todos. Lo miró como si hubiera dicho una frase tan maligna que merecía el peor de los castigos. Luego bajó la vista al mantel de la mesa- No, no lo hace/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a619beecac4fa0b76c8862cf2b69f4c"Se formó un espeso silencio entre ambos hasta que/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae329605876224f332563be77801e329"-¡Señorita, no ha pagado la cuenta!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="baec8cb74da8cc2243920b7902487de1"Naruto y Sasuke voltearon a ver a la puerta de salida, y distinguieron una figura femenina abandonar el establecimiento, con una velocidad solamente propia de un ninja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="56b346786e74f6fee57c681fd56faf30"Pero ambos vieron esa cabellera rosa, la cuál distinguirían aún entre un millar de gente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03c3e2a6cdb2542bd9c16ad1326223bc"-¿Sakura-chan?-Naruto se levantó de la mesa y salió disparado hacia la salida- ¡Sakura-chan!- pero era en vano, ella ya se había esfumado a la misma velocidad con la que había dejado el restaurante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="59bf01962f5485c1bc4a917e7886e9fc"Sasuke ni se molestó en levantarse de su lugar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc8285a9fa886cb8a2a139a802eee172"Él si sabía porque la chica, más que estar corriendo, estaba llorando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="64c0e4bc8f8c69f6cfd4f723ef20923d"Y la verdad esque ya no importaba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="050313ed0560f94e0269525bd86be00a"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="20c960d5aee3fefef6c2b3491e06dc92"Sakura corría y corría/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c87dfd48c2a4da27a4c0a92a82982007"No había necesitado ver más, no había necesitado escuchar más/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf3f91a9539109902c9ca8a29294a477"Ya sabía de quien era el corazón de Sasuke. Y ahora que lo pensaba, era una tonta por no haberse dado cuenta desde antes. Era tan evidente. Pero siempre le pareció imposible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f05acc74c375cb4f34665c82806f09e"La forma en la que se lo dijo, pero sobre todo, la mirada que le dió lo confirmaron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="473003b9473ba9fae71fab64fba748f9"Ya todo estaba perdido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0636563b2f73ba74854f55f8be5c5ae6"Si se trataba de Naruto ya no había nada que hacer/p 


	5. Ni creas que será tan fácil

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0afabde60d93bc4e6ed46d8b29afeb8"¿Llorar mucho es malo para la salud?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad615316116f55f557da14f64d245631"Porque en ese caso, Sakura sentía que se iba a morir./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d9ef40b7a8d65c4057bbd4b8b0a3c169"Estaba envuelta en cobijas sobre su cama, llevaba así, todo lo que quedó de la tarde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="236e1ec2abce38a038b80070fb92fba7"Ya todo estaba perdido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25a62ff198ad7ba6efaeb88cdafb19c7"Sabía que si Sasuke amaba a Naruto, no había forma de conquistar el corazón del Uchiha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f73d8b1edf98b86166b29d69288e3331"Y ahora se sentía tremendamente estúpida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="320a3765e4e2a20ccbe4c8baaaeeadda"Las pruebas siempre estuvieron ahí, enfrente, palpables./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="25f06f8657358c8aef3338561b6829ca"Pero siempre quiso creer que era alucinación suya por la desesperación de conquistarlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ea51d4f3b8878d54e33017d5b9c9fda"Y ahora, una vez aclarado ese punto, sabía que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea para ver a Naruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15662597419d9437195dff8b3f158c21"Pobre Hinata./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="962b0bc3b05a612facf102c9c9f4ed92"Pero Sakura ya no se iba a interponer entre ellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="673bed039306bf24bf1fb230cb80eb52"Solo si el mismísimo Sasuke acudía a ella a pedirle matrimonio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f21e874f7a6043f4bd02882c0afc83a"Pero sabía, que era más probable que Naruto dejara a Hinata por Sasuke, a que eso sucediera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="633c07767eb704211834e6ea78f3592f"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28eb5c3e85c0a467e93017f681400c27"Sasuke estaba sentado con Naruto encima del monte de los hokages, contemplando la aldea./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="60688945884729121bcd4a00beea8101"-Ahh Sasuke/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d5e114b61558c28c24be3f2156bba62a"-Hn/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9bd0fd297392b944fb17fca08150191d"-¿Te digo algo?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="003c0701212f04804f8056bc6ba85fc2"-Si quieres/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b83a93d24491ff24fa606a740a39c9"-Te extrañé...bastante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="98073f34c240890f13dd9a60077fe78b"-...- No se había esperado eso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ca4d116fa8d265378d8a41be87f1c13b"-¿Tu me extrañaste a mí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5ea7fd8131607eeeca90f7c7a007238b"-...- en fin, que más daba, lo mejor era ser sincero- Como si alguién fuera a extrañar tu fea cara usuratonkachi- a su modo porsupuesto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16280e3332975c1c6468343266c86f9f"Naruto sonrío, conocía a Sasuke, y sus palabras significaban que sí lo había extrañado, y mucho, aunque nunca lo admitiera abiertamente/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2bdc36c66b0a6bbfeb09f585d78af073"Sin saber muy bien porqué, pasó su brazo por los hombros de Sasuke/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a1454224291c5a7c2a2d74d6ba02ac30"-Es enserio, teme- y luego como la buena persona impulsiva que era soltó- eres mi mejor amigo después de todo, ...te quiero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="790d6b00d3203391912ef35db4fd8740"-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="578a1b0ec16386eb2ae6e8a9d2bf0d85"¿Te quiero?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b1ebe6e87c33c4fb3b4ff0071af602c6"Dios, porfavor no/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da3d9c73e36622404bfcc8fc35aea20f"No en este momento porfavor/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="24275981551b708c1c635538e115464f"-Yo también te quiero dobe- ¿¡Qué!? Porfavor, que alguien le trajera su diploma por la persona más imbécil del mundo ninja/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="497646929c9ec0fb28cc20cb9acc5345"Debía aprender a guardar silencio, sin duda/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6a1293d08b80b3dc6780a275ffa7d82"Naruto volteó el rostro al lado contrario de Sasuke/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="524a96ec48d7b16b3262ecd26ce3c056"Sasuke hizo lo mismo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a3cc03b4bf9107c704c3ef3b61b3a9bb"Naruto se rascó incómodo la nuca/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ac83cb14b902d567e0135c4bf0100c0"Sasuke solo se debatía internamente para que el rubor no subiera a su blanco y suave rostro/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46600970535fa2c30f6a937f7d945855"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c6d9ef1c6f5b4423782949958e96271"Sakura había sido llamada a la oficina del hokage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e053b4bff9c0a89da66583b4a27d79a9"Se estaba arreglando en su tocador, maquillando sus ojos para que no se les viera lo cansados y rojos que estaban de tanto llorar. Que idiota se veía, desde el regreso de Sasuke, no había hecho otra cosa más que llorar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a891ad0cc9e4503aaaeadfd7132e494"Después de terminar su medio elaborado arreglo, salió de la casa y se dirigió a la torre del hokage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf72f13d74fa9b263267aafc1761e630"Iba caminando con la cabeza gacha absorta en sus pensamientos, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53837b78098762800abd1f66859547d2"¿Y si abandonaba la aldea?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8949f9fc73baad777089955662d4c5ca"Ella ya no tenía posibilidades de encontrar el amor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4ca277a9236e3f1b82d5d8af59a9207"Lo había intentado, pero ninguno la satisfacía porque a ninguno le encontraba parecido con Sasuke. Y eso no le gustaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2d0ef4405289bc4d6aaf859d2a10ab0"Lo intentó con Sai. Pero no funcionó. Y ahora estaba felizmente comprometido con Ino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a956267010102a0d4deb7a542917528"Ahora que lo pensaba, le hacía falta ver a su amiga, ella siempre la escuchaba y tranquilizaba,por algo la quería tanto. Y esta era una de esas épocas donde necesitas el apoyo de tu mejor amiga. Después de hablar con Kakashi, la visitaría./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33c4c98c2a313fea00a3071cb1dfbd00"No tardó mucho en llegar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fd93bd8d54fd81b528818c5a748f5e9"Tocó la puerta del despacho y entró./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea851594825bcb2cd5f9dbfbcb06605a"-Buenas tardes Sakura/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6adf446b634c41ca1bfe7caf2b47dc9"-Buenas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="391f5c9ad62584d05d3f64888619bad7"Sakura se veía mal, pero con ella siempre había una de dos. O era por Naruto, o era por Sasuke. Mejor que ellos resuelvan sus problemas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fcfd09e255d1487c838f7c1ea1cb4b66"-Te mande llamar para avisarte por adelantado, que la siguiente semana, tendrás una misión algo larga con Sasuke./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83894834f76824c675e0bc49bff880aa"-¿Sasuke?- el rostro de Sakura reflejaba pánico- ¿tiene que ser a fuerzas con él?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eec0cfbc70ac5219e4c43a98b4fc507f"Así que el problema era con Sasuke ¿eh?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="069e6360804684c8d52c78e4e190ab68"- Sí, es una misión de rastreo, por lo que necesitamos el sharingan de Sasuke, y a tí para que seas su escolta, y lo ayudes son tu jutsu médico, además los dos son buenos estrategas.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a084623f50871506d1a92f37353d990"-Si quiere estrategas, llame a Shikamaru/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be7c8546b1b199d5ee82ed00751e4351"-Sakura...- no tenía porqué complicar las cosas- él está en otra misión, y tú eres la mejor opción/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="35b709e0f803a49c299a224d132939fd"-Entonces ponga a ...Naruto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aae68f5374085523887af7f5e5a62e07"Kakashi se sorprendió por la forma en la que Sakura pronunció el nombre de su amigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="43b93ff66fa4970a2e4cb32536b2d602"Rencor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f411ba3b6a3d1b07c5979cd4cfed3e8"Esa era la palabra que describía el movimiento de sus labios al ser pronunciado el ya tan famoso nombre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e820601c2132f918b29cc3d3c49fad7a"-Naruto, no debe salir de la aldea, pronto será nombrado hokage./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85dfe9c2b840e4089aaa38a9e7eeb17d"Sakura le dió la espalda al hokage y se retiró de ahí azotando la puerta/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc09e935ab68c85477eb54262692fcde"-Y creí que Sasuke era el que se iba a oponer.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="39a052566f5a975c31e324e3537c8797"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="315fe78964d457381e02e56e6200e4c0"-Dobe, gracias por acompañarme, pero tu... ehm/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88f3086fe6ff7ad669a8be39d25cc9e1"-¿Mi...?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65400806769a24412054ac1fbb64e7fd"-...Esposa..., tu esposa de seguro te está esperando en su casa, y no fuiste a comer con ella/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38885ec87e43dba566b21c4819341260"-¡!- Cierto, Hinata de seguro estaría muy molesta, pero no quería irse/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e46254d29dfd755f018bb620f2ed0d70"-Entonces me voy metiend...- Sasuke ya estaba poniendo un pie dentro del edificio pero fue interrumpido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5a85f2d951e59ce3fadd4036d0393a53"-¡No importa! ¡Apuesto a que ella entenderá!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bfc2ee75df4962b0a83cb6338147abfb"- em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Y yo apuesto a qué tendrá mas razones para matarme-/em pensó el Uchiha- no, así esta bién, ya veré que hago de cenar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="65f5b86bbb9e2badafdadb97896e1931"-¡Que me voy a quedar a cenar!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83dcb7d42c86bc6d4603557b9031d58a"Pues qué más da./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dce35e9ea1c443667350abf3354caaef"Además ya quería imaginarse la cara de Hinata en estos momentos, al ver que su esposo no llegó a comer, y tampoco lo hará para cenar/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e5b77eb48c51668be26aa79931a4e3e"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da194f1f448a5e7866d5ea7a7b690dcb"Ojalá nadie viera su cara en este momento, porque no serían capaces de encontrar a la siempre dulce y tierna Hinata, en su actual gesto de enojo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92f99b723324c9a13188588a9da9e3f4"-Uchiha Sasuke.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a31eda66ba3b14f6b118a7f818c9ac35"No dejaba de repetir ese nombre mientras caminaba de ida y vuelta en la sala esperando a Naruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2719d8c23ab98ba49266435f9c41df46"Hinata no era ninguna tonta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6979c6d34388c7d96c2fc9a957601b3c"Vamos, el único que no conocía los sentimientos que Naruto le profesaba a Sasuke, era Naruto mismo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="44d7b1538b5e3440bd84efc29a5d22d1"-Uchiha Sasuke.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d99d514cc31f5f224ce8983290ddd74"Lo había conquistado muy facilmente, de eso no tenía duda. Pero había renunciado a algunas cosas en el camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91f81691432b9d5623d318f9919469c0"A su clan por ejemplo. Y a otras proposiciones amorosas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6351a11c3806d0d8f40974d8facec729"Pero había valido la pena./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="badbd5e1adc7ae3e0e3c7673a92a63e7"Pero el chiste no era alcanzar, si no, mantener/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a30f40a47883d8fd90a3d57db9cd3fd"Y no iba a mantener a Naruto mucho tiempo más con ella si seguía así/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c6198210b2cb0d16ad15f2e09f0e37c"-Uchiha Sasuke.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b768888d11896cc30e712c91c2cfad91"Si Naruto se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Sasuke, todo se iría a la basura/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d01f3369fc032044dfcf699f938feac5"Y ella no quería eso/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="795a9b2f68f06c3a5b53d3ca16276779"Debía atarlo a ella. Solo ella le podía dar la verdadera felicidad/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cb42e58159b85ab12c66c7cae89a0a3d"-Uchiha Sasuke.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="57b86eef58e0fd160963c7293885a635"¡Era por su felicidad, la felicidad de Naruto!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cf6d88815c2c192f4551fd699b81dc00"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6071cf70035f0aaa5b8bfe12ba1d4bca"-¡No sabía que eras tan bueno cocinando!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="157a3f137d4c679fe9ee77f2b06c9f62"-Obvio- sonrisa arrogante/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83311809f7bde8ca6b2b5728ef2bd589"-Pero mi ramen salió mejor- sonrisa arrogante Uzumaki/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a31ef0a72b1c60ea61b7ce99c34beb25"-Ajá, el fideo no estaba bien cocido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="389282d47b7a5d64a01b1a41356f4334"-¡ Este pescado esta crudo-ttebayo!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6c4aa0ca16068d0621579302c9c012b"-No tanto como tu cara/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2aecd04480133411ce6c46442934a1e7"-¡Teme!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e68e1b33b685653fb758ef5b3234564a"-¡Dobe!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1be487c9fa5fd3b2d4145e3b18025c8d"-¡Idiota!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4f36874c7d093c8d75df6ceceb387cc3"-¡ Imbécil!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42da617e5a67f0b67688a4ea962f59fb"- Buenas noches chicos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0b2db604ff9c6974fdd23004f7bdb980"-¡ Sí, buenas no...¡¿Kakashi-sensei?!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b372674cfc610bbae58b0496e4d49d74"Ambos dejaron de lado su pelea para notar que el hokage estaba parado al lado de Naruto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e09498c96368ce5909deb0d377f317a0"-Buenas noches Kakashi- ese era Sasuke, que vergonzoso, lo había encontrado gritandole a pulmón abierto a Naruto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2348c7cdf1bba75c6c0bfbde126242d0"Kakashi los observó. Qué raritos eran esos dos, siempre lo habían sido pero hace mucho tiempo que no los veía así./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5fe9e62c2481324da2ccd918b0d5ac74"Qué lindos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8a5c46aac0f20a087aee281dd585422"-Sasuke, te estuve buscando toda la tarde pero no te encontré...- Volteó a ver insinuantemente a Naruto- tengo algo que decirte/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea3ce1197185168413db5706c7e3d3c1"-¿Qué cosa?- y Naruto como siempre curioseando/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="eeb7c007302a19790a3cea5da4937fea"- Tengo una misión asignada para Sasuke y Sakura/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b9d197c92a9418b40549aa2554d9635"Sasuke dejó caer sus palillos en el plato. Naruto hizo lo mismo, la diferencia es que este último no sabía porqué./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fd4d5569a1fff1b78e4df85c71e7d0a6"Kakashi solo los observaba/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="45728602d263c53cd8b864cf5b7e29eb"Qué tiernos/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6803e8b46fc53197ece8d9ef0a7223ae"- Y...¿eso cuando va a ser?- dijo Naruto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="febd3803e2075e499767af93da48686f"-Dentro de una semana, ...entonces...- ahora se dirigió a Sasuke- ¿ qué dices?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="73da30adee1df3d89c4430f3d519e479"-¿Tengo elección?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b7ad67c95f8b9696852e5825de30b14"-No/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e4d19d2d10b63c7b62073a9332bcb8e9"-Hn/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72142244b4480fc29ec3796ef056590a"Un incómodo silencio se instaló en el comedor de ese pequeño departamento./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="112c7796e39664128293ca2fd533f60a"-¡Bueno!- Naruto rompió el silencio, mientras se levantaba de su silla- Muchas gracias por la comida Sasuke, Buenas noches a ambos, si me disculpan, tengo que irme a mi casa-ttebayo- caminó a la puerta y una vez más se volteó a ver a Sasuke sonriendo- Enserio, te quedó muy rica la comida, nos vemos mañana- y cerró la puerta dejándo al departamento otra vez en silencio/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c45c8cc215eb8a6b3dc88996f8ad150f"-...-Sasuke tenía un ligero, muuuuy ligero rubor en las mejillas. Agachó la cara para que Kakashi no lo viera pero.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1cfd387a7cbe7dca8d2e0c1d0448f031"-Sasuke, ¿de qué color son los tomates?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e26406e7e7493175cf5c694292caa5dc"-¡Cállese!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="072cae9f2205d749b8baa6954a126363"Qué adorables/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ea1585ebf4fd108e2e48c3dc714c37d7"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="97a2cb816303fb0cb82eba555544a5c6"Naruto llegó a su casa, sabiendo con qué se encontraría/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2005a82a97bfb581433e6fcb56cce1a"Y sí/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e10c0749df6622760d3e5fc05ae7b182"Hinata estaba sentada en el sofá individual de su enorme sala. Tejiendo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ffd41f854dfe97f616bbd0ff5940f656"-Hinata yo...- pero fue interrumpido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="807bd2a9e78f9253bdc82864720cd862"-Naruto-kun, ya vámonos a dormir/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f8cea0e4be121b80b5227dea7d77edf"Hinata se levantó del sofa,y se dirigió a la escaleras, pasando de largo a Naruto sin siquiera mirarlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e87a946e9ba1c37567e048060a55b000"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f15fd4c2b9378e15b80a3b89e081f3b2"Sakura estaba en su casa, hablando por teléfono con Ino para acordar una cita mañana en la tarde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf1e10d544c05d264471939413b69066"Colgó y se acostó a sus anchas en la cama, cerrando sus ojos para.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e61114dc5a25b346b5550058d31409bf"-Buenas noches Sakura/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d8106f22c3b8b8275825bf479420b20a"Ugh/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0cc12935125e605f471f26b04e746a5"-Kakashi-sensei, ¿qué hace aquí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="925566d31346f8d11b8f5962d7cd7aee"-Quiero saber tu respuesta, es urgente. Por algo me hice un espacio en mi agenda, solo para ir a buscar sus respuestas. Ya fuí con Sasuke y él aceptó. Solo faltas tú.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="298e79281757aef34d30f399cfbefad4"-Usted ya lo sabía ¿verdad?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1050c20877c3aa24ded499d2c2458a93"-...- ya sabía de qué hablaba pero no quería lanzarlo directamente- ¿de qué hablas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0796d4e6fde1e5c10cfbeefb6aec9119"-Usted ya lo sabe, de Sasuke y Naru.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf866bf4749ed2b3e7c40f317f99ed7e"-Si, ya lo sabía/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4acdfef7252a5f2717f3dce5bb094943"-...y ¿porqué no me dijo nada?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3adc5e15db90736c0bbd25730babeee1"Kakashi suspiró, Sakura tenía razón/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dddc0af1a9e3d6872abec6524677045c"-Porque tú ya lo sabías, pero tus ojos se negaban a ver mas allá de Sasuke y tu amor por él/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fa987a94d85efc55f46ed3333bf87320"- Sí, es cierto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50d96b6899cc3d5b388728259dc28dac"-.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ad1d0ea57b509102cfbc686697bf0ac4"- Pero Naruto ya está casado, y Hinata no se lo mere.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c24fc187ba3f49ed7d18fedd6fd5529e"-Sakura- Kakashi le cortó/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cd6227edf89bc917578be9771ee35a8"-...-Sakura volteó a verlo/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8bfbbbdbec1552c1d6c2f5f4e86f2fe5"- ¿Hablas por Hinata, o hablas por tí?br style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" style="box-sizing: border-box;" /Sakura bajó la mirada. Sí, era una egoísta y lo sabía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a11c367920e0ddfe9371187f04f08edf"- Mira Sakura- Kakashi volvió a tomar la palabra- Deja que las cosas, por su propio peso caigan, tarde o temprano lo harán, mientras tanto tú, busca tu felicidad y deja que ellos resuelvan sus problemas/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3090fe4bf82bb02c03f0cc30fa878779"Ahh, que sabias palabras, si tan solo las hubiera llevado a cabo desde que era una gennin.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fb603f53c26f2a9288304cb12ed497f"-Esta bién, acepto/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4eabdf298a76ce495dc82dfe44d0ed1e"□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□■□/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aac188125703bab90a8ae86d18b4187b"Hinata y Naruto ya estaban acostados en su enorme cama matrimonial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e83e800875b5f0d0ea26568b0ef46ea0"Hinata iba a cerrar los ojos hasta que recordó el porqué había estado molesta esa tarde./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="946b604e844f2e514c8331a19fba1d4a"Abrazó a Naruto y puso su nariz en su cuello/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7c4862d50fa78b3b557426a05ecb33d"-¿Hinata?- Naruto abrió los ojos con pesadez por su sueño interrumpido/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf8469fd917930ad5789a5ea4040a5bf"-N-naruto-kun.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="15aebd5d9a9e5107ec3ea18e46e57be6"No, esta noche aún no lo dejaría dormirbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p 


End file.
